home_and_away_soap_operafandomcom-20200213-history
Ep 699 (7 Feb 1991)
Synopsis [[Josh Webb]]'s party is already well underway by the time [[Rachel Webb|Rachel]] brings her guests along. We know there are unsavoury characters at this party because they're the ones wearing black leather jackets and slicked back hair. [[Blake Dean|Blake]] mostly can't keep his eyes off Rachel. [[Karen Dean|Karen]] obviously doesn't want to be there. Instead, she just stares and watches. Sensing that Blake might be just that bit less wholesome than his friends, Josh offers him some drugs. Blake turns him down and sends him away. [[Ben Lucini|Ben]] still hasn't found anywhere to put his goats and time is running out. While reading the local newspaper at home, he spots an ad that might be the answer to his problems. [[Pippa Ross|Pippa]] and [[Carly Lucini|Carly]] urge him to ring up straight away. [[Michael Ross|Michael]] calls over to visit - something that'll come in quite useful in a few minutes time when the phone rings. Josh's party is about to grind to an unexpected halt, thanks to a visit from the police. According to [[Chris Hale|Sergeant Chris Hale]], there have been complaints about the noise (the locals obviously don't like Hunters & Collectors played loud) and that there may be drugs on the premises. Having found drugs, the revellers are all rounded up and taken the local police station for questioning. Anyone under the age of 18 will have to be questioned in the presence of a parent or guardian. And so, [[Alf Stewart|Alf]], [[Ailsa Stewart|Ailsa]], Pippa and Michael find themselves having very different evenings to what they'd envisaged. The police question [[Sophie Simpson|Sophie]], [[Haydn Ross|Haydn]], Blake and Karen. Something about Blake's demeanour sends Chris Hale's police senses into overdrive. It doesn't help that he has a file has information about Blake's background in it. He knows he did 6 months in a detention centre for car theft. Ailsa isn't impressed at this ghost from the past being dug up. Back at the Stewart's house, the adults try to get to the bottom of what happened at the party. Michael urges them to speak up if they know anything about the drugs. Blake looks decidedly shifty but stays silent. The next morning, an excited Ben brings Carly out to see the answer to his goats problem. He has found something really great, he says. Karen urges Blake to go the police. She saw Josh offering drugs to him and isn't happy that his silence could lead to them all having a record. Blake doesn't want to be thought of as a police informant and he doesn't want Rachel to hate him. He can't tell the police about her brother. Karen thinks Rachel will see things differently and urges him to go to the police. He reluctantly does. Later, he sees Rachel on the beach and tries to talk to her. All she says is "How could you?" and walks away. Ben pulls the car up outside a farmhouse and excitedly shows Carly what he's looking at. The owners of the property want to move to the city. He's excited and full of plans. Carly is far less enthusiastic - she tells him she doesn't want to live on a farm. It's a town she wants to live in. Cast *[[Carly Lucini]] - [[Sharyn Hodgson]] *[[Pippa Fletcher]] - [[Debra Lawrance]] *[[Blake Dean]] - [[Les Hill]] *[[Haydn Ross]] - [[Andrew Hill]] *[[Karen Dean]] - [[Belinda Jarrett]] *[[Sophie Simpson]] - [[Rebekah Elmaloglou]] *[[Ailsa Stewart]] - [[Judy Nunn]] *[[Alf Stewart]] - [[Ray Meagher]] *[[Ben Lucini]] - [[Julian McMahon]] *[[Michael Ross]] - [[Dennis Coard]] Guest Cast *[[Rachel Webb]] - [[Beth Champion]] *[[Josh Webb]] - [[Erick Mitsak]] *[[Chris Hale|Sgt Chris Hale]] - [[John Meillon Jnr]] - * Writer - Tom Galbraith * Director - Michael Sergi * Series Producer - [[Andrew Howie]] * Exec Producer - [[Des Monaghan]] Prev Ep [[Ep 698 (6 Feb 1991)]] Next Ep [[Ep 700 (8 Feb 1991)]]